United Kingdom
United Kingdom The United Kingdom is a National Socialist country formed on the basis of Hitler's far right ideology. The country employs pan-nationalism and traitors or actions that may harm the commonwealth of Britain or its allies are severely dealt with. The UK is located off the North-Western coast of the European mainland. The political viewpoint encourages imperialism, "to better focus on long-term geographical problems." The UK believes that it is capable of being an influential superpower and breeding leaders to shape the world into a 'better place.' Being National Socialist, the government is heavily run by one single party known as the GBNSP (or the 'Great Britain National Socialist Party') The party, through propaganda, achieved public support and in May 2018 a majority revolution took place. This nation-wide majority revolution led the way for a fascist government being built, "at the will of the people." Generally speaking, the nation's economy is socialist. Following Truth's quote (taking inspiration from one of Hitler's speeches): "Our social welfare system is so much more than just charity. Because we do not say to the rich people: 'Please, give something to the poor.' Instead, we say: 'people of the world, help yourself!' Everyone must help, whether you are rich or poor! Everyone must have the belief that there is always someone in a much worse situation than I am, and this person I want to help as a comrade. If one should say: Yes, but I have to sacrifice a lot? That is the glory of giving! When you sacrifice for your community, then you can walk with your head held up high. Our belief in Britain is unshakeable! And our will is overwhelming! And when our will and belief combine so ardently - then not even the heavens will deny you. And I expect of every British with a sense of character and decency to march with us on our columns!" '''Foreign relations''' '''External Sanctions''' * Sweden (currently in review; not yet implemented) * Russia (communism rivalry) '''Treaties:''' 1) https://www.un.org/disarmament/wmd/nuclear/npt/ 2) http://www.nato.int/nato-welcome/index.html (Permanent Member) 3) http://www.un.org/en/index.html (Security Council member - influential superpower and final say) '''In-game Diplomacy''' '''Within influence sphere ''' The lands of Wales, England, Scotland & Northern Ireland. '''Within alliance or special ally:''' Italy (early international relation) France (political ideology extremely similar) India (early international relation) '''Global friendly:''' Nordic State & other NATO members Pan-European-Pacific-League members National Socialist League members (main article coming soon) '''Economy''' '''Infrastructure:''' '''''Expenditure: 10% of budget''''' '''Energy''' The UK, after taking into account the vast risk, put a halt to all nuclear programmes. It is currently seen as a 'national threat' to the wellbeing of the British mainland. The UK has since criticised all nations who continue with their nuclear facilities labelling them as, 'risk-mongers.' However, the UK has been hypocritical in nature as their foreign policies advocate assisting Italy (if necessary) in their ongoing research. On the other hand, the UK is also aware of the importance of utilising renewable energy sources instead of coal fuel. Currently, the energy used by the British population is increasingly turning towards wind power, bioenergy, hydroelectricity & marine waves. Plus, solar photovoltaics are panels that convert the rays of the sun into energy. Current installed capacity exceeds 8.7GW and is increasing rapidly, with year-on-year growth exceeding 80% in 2015. '''''Expenditure: 8% of budget''''' '''Space exploration''' # Skynet is a purely military programme, operating a set of satellites on behalf of the UK Ministry of Defence. Skynet provides strategic communication services to the three branches of the British Armed Forces and to NATO forces engaged on coalition tasks. The first satellite was launched in 1969, and the most recent in 2012. Skynet is the most expensive single UK space project, although as a military initiative it is not part of the civil space programme. 2. The Ariel programme developed six satellites between 1962 and 1979, all of which were launched by NASA. In 1971, the last Black Arrow (R3) launched Prospero X-3, the only British satellite to be launched using a British rocket. Ground contact with Prospero ended in 1996. 3. Zircon was the codename for a British signals intelligence satellite, intended to be launched in 1988, before being cancelled. During the Cold War, the UK's Government Communications Headquarters (GCHQ) was very reliant on America's National Security Agency (NSA) for communications interception from space. GCHQ, therefore, decided to produce a UK-designed-and-built signals intelligence satellite, to be named Zircon, a code-name derived from zirconium silicate, a diamond substitute. Zircon's function was to intercept radio and other signals from the USSR, Europe and other areas. The satellite was to be built by Marconi Space and Defence Systems at Portsmouth Airport, in which a new high security building had been built. It was to be launched on a NASA Space Shuttle under the guise of Skynet IV. Launch on the Shuttle would have entitled a British National to fly as a Payload Specialist and a group of military pilots were presented to the press as candidates for 'Britain's first man in space'. Zircon was cancelled by Chancellor Nigel Lawson on grounds of its cost in 1987. The subsequent scandal about the true nature of the project became known as the Zircon Affair. 4. With the new facist uprising, a programme similar to Zircon is being considered. It will be run by the nation's millitary hacking & surveillance branch, TAO (or the 'Tailored Access Operations') '''Internal policies, developments, roleplays:''' '''Roleplays and fun:''' '''(not necessary huge impact on game)''' '''Armed forces:''' SS - Schutzstaffel Einsatzgruppen ''Active Reserve'' Ground forces '''Tanks''' '''Infantry Fighting Vehicles''' '''Armoured personnel carriers''' '''Artillery''' '''Rocket Artillery''' '''Tactical ballistic missile systems''' '''Anti-Air and Sam systems''' '''Light vehicles and logistics''' ''' Airborne troops''' '''Navy''' '''Carriers:''' '''Cruisers:''' '''Destroyers:''' '''Frigates:''' '''Corvettes:''' '''Landing ships:''' '''Landing crafts:''' '''Special-purpose ships:''' '''Patrol ships:''' '''Mine countermeasures:''' '''Icebreakers:''' '''Submarines:''' '''Ballistic missile submarines ''' '''Cruise missile submarines ''' '''Attack submarines ''' '''Naval Aircraft:''' Aircraft: '''Helicopters:''' '''UCAV:''' '''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naval_Infantry_(Russia) Marines (Naval infantry)]''' '''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Air_Force Airforce]''' '''Aircraft: ''' '''Multi-role:''' '''Bombers / CAS:''' '''Strategic long range bombers:''' '''Recon aircraft:''' '''Airborne command / Electronic warfare:''' '''Transport:''' '''Tankers:''' '''Helicopters:''' '''Attack Helicopters:''' '''Multirole/transport helicopters:''' '''UCAV:''' ''' Aerospace Defence Forces''' '''Early warning of missile attack:''' '''Space surveillance:''' '''Missile defence:''' '''Satellite Systems:''' '''Strategic missile troops''' '''Space Forces''' '''Arctic Joint Strategic Command:''' * '''Special Operations Forces''' '''Military''' * Military special ops: Amount of assets classified (will organize and buy these ingame) '''Others''' * '''National Guard''' mission to ensure public order, national security and defense against terrorism. '''Future projects''' '''Defense Budget''' Here % of GDP '''Purchases''' I'''ntelligence operations:''' '''Current ongoing conflicts''' '''Ingame plays:'''